


Frumpkin the Terrible (and Great)

by rainier_day



Series: The Mighty Neighbours [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, widomaukweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainier_day/pseuds/rainier_day
Summary: Caleb’s neighbour dances with his cat.





	Frumpkin the Terrible (and Great)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Modern AU/Urban Fantasy
> 
> Because what's more urban fantasy than a wizard working himself to death in a city?

Caleb’s neighbour dances with his cat.

He finds out one day after too many hours of research at the library.

Walking into his apartment, it’s as empty as he expects to find it, with his roommate having left for her weekly date night. But it’s _too_ empty. Frowning, he walks around the flat, expecting to see a familiar ginger tabby waiting to greet him with an impatient meow, but instead, there’s only soft music radiating from the far wall.

Caleb frowns and looks around, going through all of Frumpkin’s favourite spots but still coming up empty-handed. Normally, he’d simply snap his cat back into existence, but now his curiosity is piqued. What could possibly distract his familiar enough to lure him away for so long? Eventually, he spots the partially opened window in the living room and pokes his head out.

The first direction Caleb looks is down. His cat may be magical, but not even _he_ could survive a five storey drop. Next, he looks left.

And then right.

Immediately, he notices the light emitting from his new neighbour’s window along with their music—an old jazz ballad?  The words are distorted by distance, but he can make out the swinging beats of the tune.

Still no Frumpkin though.

Caleb sighs and takes a few steps back and sits himself down on the couch. Once certain that he wouldn’t topple over from being unbalanced or anything, he withdraws his senses and searches for his familiar.

At once, he’s bombarded by a number of things:

Lights.

Warmth.

Music.

Through Frumpkin’s eyes, he looks up to see a lavender tiefling swaying and dancing, the ornaments on his horns dangling and glimmering under the kitchen lights as he moves. He gets Frumpkin to meow at the stranger, who looks down with brilliant crimson eyes and smiles. “Yes, little darling?”

Quickly returning to his senses, Caleb takes a moment to gather himself before standing up.

At least he knows where his cat is now.

Pulling his coat tightly around himself, he leaves the apartment and goes to knock on his neighbour’s door.

He’s never met this particular neighbour before, having been out of town when they moved in. What he does know, he heard from Nott. So, so far all he ‘knows’ is that they comprise of a ‘colourful tiefling and a mountain of a woman’, but they seemed nice enough and mostly kept to themselves.

The music’s turned down and the door knob turns and the lavender tiefling that he saw through Frumpkin’s eyes emerges. Crimson eyes blink curiously at him. “Hello, can I help you with something?”

Caleb swallows and stiltedly points at his cat, who’s contently being cradled in this stranger’s arms. “Ja, sorry for bothering you, but I was looking for my cat. That one. In your arms, more specifically.”

The tiefling looks down at Frumpkin and blinks uncomprehendingly for a moment before holding him up to say, “Oh, why you little rascal! I didn’t know you had someone else already! What am I to you? Just a pretty face on the side?”

Frumpkin meows back at him in response.

Bringing him back down into his arms, the tiefling huffs and nuzzles the top of his head. “You’re lucky you’re such a good dancer.”

Caleb watches this exchange and tries his hardest not to fall in love right then and there.

Seeming to remember Caleb’s existence, the tiefling smiles and passes the cat over. “He’s been coming by and keeping me company for the last few days. He’s an excellent cat, even if he _did_ just break my heart.”

He looks down at Frumpkin who merely looks back and blinks happily at him. “Ja, he does that.”

Reaching out to scritch the cat behind the ear, the smile doesn’t fade. “So it’s a habit then and I’m just one of many victims? Does this notorious heartbreaker have a name?”

“Frumpkin,” Caleb answers automatically. “Frumpkin the Terrible.”

The tiefling laughs and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Frumpkin, huh? It suits you, little darling.” Looking up, crimson eyes crinkle slightly in the corner. “I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends.”

He swallows hard. “Caleb Widogast.”

“Caleb…? Oh! You’re Nott’s roommate? The really smart wizard, right? The one who does research? Shit, was my music too loud?” Molly asks. “I asked Nott for her schedule but I didn’t get yours. Let me know if you need me to be quieter. I’m not ready to be one of those neighbours just yet.”

Quickly shaking his head, Caleb reassures him, “Nein, I do not mind. I really was just looking for my cat.” Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he asks, “So you are new here, Mollymauk?”

Molly nods. “Yeah, me and Yasha moved in a little while ago. She’s my roommate but works security on the side so her schedule’s all over the place. Jester was supposed to come over for a movie since I have the night off, but sounds like something came up so it’s a good thing Frumpkin came by.”

“Even though he toyed with your heart?” he says lightly.

“Even then. I’d still dance with him any day,” Molly replies with a grin. As if realizing where they were, he steps back. “Did you want to come in for a drink or a bite? I promise I won’t make you dance with me—unless you want to.”

Caleb immediately ducks his head, thinking of all the research he still needs to summarize from today and the growing pile of correspondence he’s been neglecting. “I apologize. As tempting an offer as that is, I’m afraid I cannot today.”

Tail curling up curiously, the tiefling asks, “Why are you sorry? Nott mentioned you were always busy. To be honest, I didn’t think I’d get to meet you. You could’ve been made up for all I knew.”

He huffs a little. “Surely Nott would think of a more fantastic character?”

Molly arches a brow and rocks back on his heels. “You sounded pretty fantastic to me. Tell you what, this is an open invite. Feel free to come by whenever you like. I’ll even let you use the door since you haven’t broken my heart yet.” Leaning in close to face Frumpkin, he says, “You, I expect to see crawling back through the window, begging for forgiveness.”

Frumpkin meows and bats gently at one of the many baubles dangling off the tiefling horns.

“You’re right,” Molly coos. “How could I ever stay mad at you, little darling? You can see as many people as you’d like and I’d still take you back.” After a couple more scritches, he steps back into his apartment and waves. “Goodnight, Mister Caleb. I’ll see you around!”

Caleb fails to hold back his smile this time. “Goodnight, Mister Mollymauk.”

\--

“So you met Molly?” Nott asks over breakfast a few days later. “I bumped into him when I was getting the mail.”

His heart _doesn’t_ skip a beat at the name. “Is that so?”

Nott nods. “I did and he asked after you—said he hoped you weren’t working too hard.”

“That’s very kind of him,” Caleb replies, his mind supplying him with bright crimson eyes and a mischievous grin—and a musical laugh and that soft, content look as he nuzzled Frumpkin’s fur... “He seems like a good egg.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Nott replies slowly.

She’s eyeing him expectantly so he shrugs. “Frumpkin seems to like him well enough.”

\--

That night he finds Frumpkin at home waiting for him. The apartment next door is silent and Caleb can only assume that means Molly is out.

Setting his bag down on the counter, he sits down next to his cat on the couch and lets him climb up into his arms. “So you have finally deigned to grace me with your presence, ja?”

Frumpkin meows and rubs his nose against his chin.

“It must be nice to be a cat,” Caleb tells him. “I can see why you prefer this form. All you have to do is stick your tongue out—ja, just like that, and everyone is putty in your little paws. One meow and you get to dance with whomever you wish.”

He gets a meow in what he assumes to be agreement and then the cat happily curls into a ball in his lap and starts purring.

Caleb huffs, smiling to himself. “Truly a terrible creature. Now I can’t even get up and make dinner.”

Frumpkin only purrs louder in response.

\--

It isn’t until a week later that he manages to leave the library early again, although it’s involuntary this time.

Despite his protest that he needs to get through just _one more book_ , Beau shuts him down and physically removes him from the premise. She drags him down the street with a death grip on his arm, mumbling about needing a drink after a long day of work, and he wonders again why they’re friends.

She takes him to a tavern he’s never heard of. The stairs are tucked away between two stores and as he makes his way down, he sees a little painted sign above the dimly lit entrance reading, ‘Fletching and Moondrop’.

Inside, the tavern is small and cozy with soft jazz playing in the background. Beau pulls him over to the bar and takes a seat and calls out to the bartender, “Hey, obnoxious one, stop slacking and get me a drink!”

Caleb assumes they’re well acquainted if she’s being so curt—or, he hopes they are otherwise he’ll have to get up and leave her here. “Ah, the unpleasant one’s back,” a familiar voice replies. He looks up to see Molly turning from another patron with an amused smile on his face. “Oh, and Mister Caleb! That’s unexpected.”

“Hallo, Mister Mollymauk,” he replies, trying not to sound too pleased at this turn of event.

Sometimes, he’ll hear music coming from next door when he gets home and he’ll find his cat gone. He’ll imagine the tiefling swaying to the beat with Frumpkin in his arms, and he’ll always try to drum up to courage to go fetch him, but he never does.

Beau turns to him, surprised. “You know Molly?”

“Ja, he is my neighbour,” he explains, confused.

“No, I _know_ that, dude. I know _all_ of our neighbours,” she says, punching him in the arm. “I meant, _you_ know him? Like, you went out and _met_ your new neighbours? When’d you find the time?”

Molly smiles and slides two drinks forward. “I take it’s a rare occurrence then?”

“Dude, you don’t even know. It’d take all night to explain,” Beau grouses.

“Please don’t,” Caleb mutters.

Glancing at the clock, Molly replies, “I have another hour before my shift ends.”

She considers it and nods. “Yeah, that’ll do.” And then she proceeds to complain to Molly about Caleb’s most atrocious work-life balance.

It only takes about five minutes but Caleb has finished his drink in that time and asks for another to drink the mortification away. Molly kindly brings him another beer and tells him, “To be fair, I think that was Beau’s unique way of showing her concern.”

Beau flips him off. “Fuck you, Molly!”

“Fuck you too!” Molly laughs and goes to serve other customers.

Then she turns to him and says, “By the way, I need you to go on the group chat and swear to everyone that you won’t do any more work.”

“Aber—”

“No buts or _abers_ , man, you’ve been at the library until closing hours for the past _week_!” she tells him. “I swore I would make you swear to not do any more work at least for tonight.”

Caleb does his best to meet her challenging gaze but backs off after a moment. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and sighs, “Fine.”

They sit and drink for the next hour or so when a tall woman enters the tavern and walks behind the bar. She and Molly exchange kisses on the cheek and Molly brings her over to him. “That’s Caleb, Frumpkin’s favourite. Caleb, this is Yasha, my roommate. She’s gorgeous and an absolute charm.”

He reaches out and shakes her hand. “Hallo.”

“Hello, you have a very nice cat,” she replies, equally soft-spoken and sheepish.

Caleb nods. “Ja, he is—both nice and terrible. Thank you.”

Beau nudges him, equal parts teasing and encouraging. “Look at you go, meeting all your neighbours. Jester and Nott would be proud.”

“I’m sure you will let them know all about this,” he deadpans back. “I think I will go home now. Will you be staying, Beauregard?”

“Yeah, it’s my day off tomorrow. I’m drinking until Yasha has carry me out!” she tells him with a grin.

Yasha looks over, amused. “That _is_ a service we offer, but it costs extra.”

Caleb gives her a pat on the shoulder and puts down his coin. “I will see you when you are back at work then.”

“Oh, I’m headed back myself if you’d like some company, Caleb,” Molly offers, emerging from the bar.

It might be the alcohol talking, but he nods. “I would like that.”

So the two of them walk back towards the apartment, chatting idly about their work and the neighbourhood. “How has Frumpkin been treating you? I had a very stern talk with him about respecting people’s feelings,” he says at one point.

Molly laughs and it’s music to his ears. “It must’ve stuck. He’s been very good to me. He even brought me a leaf the other day. Who am I to deny such a sweet gesture?”

Caleb smiles and tries not to fixate on the way the jewellery hanging off the tiefling’s horns glint and glimmer under the street lights. “He must like you a lot. He has never brought me a leaf and I’m the one who feeds him.”

“Careful, Caleb, if you keep telling me things like that I may just steal him one day,” Molly teases as they arrive at the building.

“I will know where to look, at least,” he replies lightly.

Humming thoughtfully as they step into the elevator, Molly shrugs. “I suppose you would. Maybe I’ll do it just to get you to visit.”

He blinks. “I am afraid I would not make a very interesting guest.”

A huff. “I beg the differ. I’m plenty interested right now.”

The statement brings a blush to his cheeks and he briefly thinks about kissing the tiefling right there. He’s about to stammer out a reply when the elevator doors open to the fifth floor. They step out and walk to their apartments in silence instead.

Unlocking his door, Molly smiles softly. “Well, it was lovely seeing you again, Caleb. _Do_ come by some time. I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Actually, Mollymauk,” Caleb blurts, his heart hammering away in his chest. “Do you think I could take you up on that offer?—for the dance? I promised Beauregard not to do any more work for the day.” More sheepishly, he adds, “I am afraid I only know how to waltz though.”

Smile widening, Molly takes him by the hand and leads him to his apartment. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can make it work.”

Unable to hide his own smile, he allows himself to be pulled inside.

Caleb’s neighbour dances with his cat.

And sometimes, he dances with Caleb too.


End file.
